


I hope I can change the name later (otherwise this will be the stupidest name ever)

by Chatapult



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm Just Winging It, M/M, No plans just writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatapult/pseuds/Chatapult
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me. It's just for fun, so I don't know if I will continue it, and since school is a thing, even if I do continue, it won't be often. If you have any advice or constructive criticism, please put it in the comments. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: TBD - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	I hope I can change the name later (otherwise this will be the stupidest name ever)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so please go easy on me. It's just for fun, so I don't know if I will continue it, and since school is a thing, even if I do continue, it won't be often. If you have any advice or constructive criticism, please put it in the comments. Hope you enjoy!

In a small house set on a cliff, there was a young girl, a human girl in a land of witches, getting ready for another day of magic school, her name was-

"LUZ!"

HEY! I WAS NARRATING! *sigh* Whatever.

"COMING EDA!" said the Latina, running down the stairs and into the kitchen while tossing her cowl on over her uniform. It was still early morning in the owl house and most of the island was still asleep, but not this house, it was impossible to sleep in when the house itself is singing sea shanties from the crack of dawn.

"That dang door needs to learn to shaddup every once in a while," The older which said in a tired voice, "why did you teach him that anyway!?"

"I thought it would be funny at the time!"

"The only funny I hear is the sound of my final string of sanity snapping! Can you unscrew the hinges for me?" Eda said while tossing Luz a screwdriver.

"Sorry, Eda I have school, guess you just have to listen for a little longer," She said, fumbling the screwdriver before putting it on the counter." bye Eda!" and out the door she ran, only to find a painful sting on her forehead "OW"

Eda chuckled while walking to the door "I don't think that's gonna be happening today" 

Luz ran back inside, slamming the door closed "You could have told me!"

"I know, but this is funnier," Eda said, handing the screwdriver back. "now get that bird outa here"

Luz took the screwdriver and slumped over to the door "Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> A small reminder, any constructive criticism of advice is completely welcome. Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
